


Wishful Thinking

by Guillotines_out



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Jealousy, Kissing, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, POV Zuko (Avatar), Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sokka (Avatar), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guillotines_out/pseuds/Guillotines_out
Summary: Zuko needs an heir to the throne.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 274





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for a few days so I just decided to write it even though I'm working on a longfic. But that's okay because this revitalized my writing motivation. So thanks for reading this because I really loved writing it.

Zuko needed an heir to the throne. He just turned twenty-two a few days ago and now his advisors and council were worried for the future of the royal family. Azula was out of the picture, what with being a war criminal and all, and his Uncle lost his only son years ago. Thus, the pressure fell solely on Zuko’s shoulders.

He isn’t married, he isn’t seeing anyone--not even a paramour, much to the upset of the courts. Zuko thought it was ridiculous that so many people were so invested in his sex life and avoided as many conversations as he could about it; especially with the people who questioned his sensibilities. He was no blushing virgin, he just hasn’t had luck in four years. He was a busy man, that’s all. Of course the courts then pushed for an arranged marriage as soon as Zuko spoke of his lack of time for dating.

To say Zuko was freaking out about that little tidbit was an understatement.

He didn’t plan on dying anytime soon, but the courts (and his bodyguards) seemed to think he foolheartedly ran into dangerous situations. Therefore, the courts scrambled to find either a wife or a bastard child of his. The worst part of it was the endless teasing from both Sokka and Suki about his misery. Especially because they were unwittingly part of the cause of his misery.

Let it be said that Zuko is not a homewrecker of any sort. Sokka and Suki have had an on again off again relationship while Zuko has been firelord, and when asked Suki explained that they were apart from each other for such long periods of time that they allowed physical affections from others but their love for each other never wavered.

So when Sokka was gone for months at a time, he may have kissed Suki, and when Suki went home to visit family or went on long missions and Sokka stopped by to visit, he may have kissed Sokka as well. It never went past much more than heavy petting and making out, but Zuko felt terrible about it all the same. He wasn’t sure if he should even tell them that he’d done those things in the others’ absence; it didn’t seem like his place, but he hated keeping the information from either of them.

He also hated the fact that, if pressured, he would be unable to choose between either of them. He enjoyed both their company so much, and even if anything happened between them he still wanted their friendship. To sum it all up Zuko had a dilemma on his hands.

Zuko had no interest in an arranged marriage or even dating for that matter, because the only ones that he had an eye for were dating each other and in their on again phase.

Sokka had made his way to the Fire Nation from rebuilding the South Pole and created his own job at the palace. Sokka had somehow pushed his way into the advisor panel as a sort of “peace ambassador” so that the fire nation can have some outside perspective. It had created tension in the court, but Zuko allowed it because Sokka brought a lot of ideas to the table that even made the oldest on the council consider rather than flat out refuse.

So for the last four months Zuko fluctuated between content and despondent. He was so elated to have two of his best friends by his side, but he was mostly a third wheel. Suki was good at keeping Sokka in check around others, thumping his head in meetings when his eyes drifted to the kyoshi warrior by Zuko’s side, or redirecting the conversation from sappy poems and jokes to things Zuko could respond to. At the end of those days, Zuko went to his room alone and tried to forget the image of Sokka and Suki moving on to Suki’s room only a couple doors from his own.

At his lowest point he accepted one advisor's offer of finding a female escort for a night. He allowed the woman into his room, but it didn’t feel right to see a woman sitting on his bed that wasn’t Suki. After a fumbled kiss with the unfamiliar woman he told her to enjoy the royal suite and went to the guest room next door.

He woke late the next morning, head aching from his fitful rest. He scurried to his room and found both Suki and Sokka in the middle of his room both trying to get a folded piece of paper from the other.

“Good morning,” Zuko yawned.

The two stopped, Suki holding the paper limply in her hands and face blank. Sokka looked upset and refused to make eye contact with Zuko.

“Good morning Firelord Zuko,” Sokka replied sourly, a sour stress over his formal title.

Suki stood before Zuko, “we apologize for intruding. It’s late in the morning and as your bodyguard I have to make sure you aren’t dead.”

“It’s alright,” Zuko replied, “you know you are always welcome in my rooms,” he blushed at his own phrasing, “you both are. You’re my friends, of course you’re welcome in my room.” He quickly cut himself off from his own rambling.

“Right friends,” Sokka folded his arms and glared at Zuko.

What on Earth did he do to Sokka to warrant this type of wake up call.

Sokka came to stand beside Suki, “we escorted your friend out of the room, hope you don’t mind. She left a love letter for you.”

Zuko glanced at Suki quizzically, hoping for clarity. Suki just handed over the crumpled and folded paper to him. He unfolded and read the quick note of thanks from the prostitute.

Zuko laughed, “well she took quite a few things, but none of much value. Apparently she wanted some new reading material and took some old storybooks. I wouldn’t call this a love letter, Sokka,” he teased, “more like a book hit list.”

Sokka just looked at him incredulously and stomped out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.

“What is going on with him?” Zuko asked Suki.

“Oh don’t worry about him, he’s just jealous,” Suki said stiffly and moved to gather his outfit for the day, something she does occasionally when he is far behind schedule.

Zuko disrobed efficiently and took the clothes from Suki’s hands, “and why would he be jealous? I can tell you now that being pressured into hiring a prostitute is not exactly a fun experience.”

“He’s just being dramatic, don’t worry about him,” Suki comforted. She seemed more distant than usual, but he just chalked that up to her having to worry over Sokka.

“Are you two okay?” He finished dressing and moved to the vanity, quickly brushing his hair.

“Of course we are,” Suki took over and made his usual topknot, delicately sliding his crownpiece into place. She stayed unusually silent for most of the morning.

After a stilted breakfast with Sokka sending glares his way every few minutes, they all went to the first meeting on the schedule. It went by smoothly, just some annual stuff that needed everyone’s okay before being reprocessed. Nothing too exciting. It was almost the best meeting Zuko had ever been in until he was cornered by one of the highly concerned council members. He was usually able to worm his way out of their conversations, but he was well and truly trapped this time.

He glanced around for Suki, but found Sokka right next to him, looking impatient.

“Are you not interested in the female sex?” the old council member asked without shame.

Zuko blushed at such an invasive question and looked to Sokka for help. Sokka looked wide-eyed and startled, he yanked Zuko away and told the council member some easy excuse of a busy firelord, rushing them both out of the room.

Sokka directed him to a quiet corner far from the meeting room.

“Do you not like women, Zuko? Is that why you won’t get married?” Sokka whispered, holding onto Zuko’s forearm tightly.

Zuko blushed once again, feeling warm all over, “not you too, Sokka. I know we’ve done some things,” he stuttered, unused to voicing their short escapades, “but that doesn’t mean I’m gay.”

Sokka shrugged, forcing a look of carelessness, “well are you?”

Zuko felt his heartbeat speed up and his skin tingle where Sokka held his arm tight, “I lean more to the male sex, sure, but I’ve loved some women in my time.”

Sokka released his grip on Zuko and turned to leave.

“Sokka what is the matter with you today,” Zuko asked softly, reaching out and grabbing the other man’s shoulder to stop him.

Sokka was tense, much tenser than usual. The other man took a shuddering breath and whipped around, crowding Zuko up against a wall and kissing him hard and rough. It was nothing like their last few encounters of sensual kissing. This was a devouring kiss that left Zuko weak-kneed and gasping.

Zuko held tight to Sokka and pressed his entire body against Sokka’s. The feeling of their bodies smoothed together made Zuko flush hot and aroused. He could feel himself hardening and claimed one of Sokka’s thick, muscled thighs to rut against through their clothing.

It was the feeling of Sokka’s hard cock against his own body that caused Zuko to crash down to reality. He pushed Sokka off of him and scanned the hall for any stray people. 

With the hallway empty Zuko rearranged and straightened his formal robes and told Sokka, “I’m sorry, I don’t, I can’t,” he didn’t know what to say, there was no excuse. So he took the coward’s route and ran away from Sokka.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Suki found him wandering the palace and he was unable to make eye contact with her, he felt too guilty. So he hid in his private study to work in relative peace.

It was a nice reprieve from the ugly feelings burning his heart up, but it felt like only a few minutes until he was interrupted. He looked up from the papers he was signing and found the room much darker than earlier, the sun already down for the day.

He called for whoever was knocking to come in and immediately regretted it as both Sokka and Suki entered. They stood before him confidently, which Zuko did not feel too good about.

“Suki and I were talking about it and we decided to make you an offer,” Sokka said, holding Suki’s hand tightly.

Zuko reached up to remove his headpiece that had begun to tug his hair uncomfortably, “and what is the offer?”

“I want to carry your child,” Suki resolutely said.

The headpiece fumbled from Zuko’s hands, he managed to catch it and look at the pair before him in wild confusion.

“Excuse me?” He set the headpiece aside so he wouldn’t break a royal artifact.

“We know you need an heir,” Sokka said, “and Suki wants to give you that heir.”

Suki nodded fiercely, a stubborn glint in her eye.

“And what about you, Sokka?” Zuko felt like this was all a dream and he would wake up in a few seconds. How was this conversation real?

“As long as I’m involved with the entire process then I’m all in,” Sokka said, the same stubborn glint in his eyes.

“Well,” Zuko said breathlessly, “that is the best offer I’ve had so far.”

“So is that a yes?” Suki took a half-step forward.

“Can I think about it?” Zuko felt unsure, it was all so sudden and he felt overwhelmed with this new information.

“Of course,” Suki bowed her head at him and tugged Sokka out of the room.

He tossed and turned all night that night. He knew he would say yes, there was no way he could refuse that offer. He could get the council off his back and he got to spend a night with Suki. His only reservation was how it will affect him afterwards. Would a one night stand suffice?

He fell into another fitful night’s sleep and woke to a sharp knocking on his door.

He opened the door to two eager faces and could only give them a sleep-rumpled, “yes, please.”

They waited until later that night, after Zuko was able to clear up some of his evening schedule so he could have dinner with them. It was oddly normal and nice to eat with them. A drink or two eased the tension enough for them to all joke and chat and just enjoy each others’ company, something that was surprisingly rare considering how much they all worked. And it was nice to see Suki without her makeup every so often, she looked so laid back on the rare occasions he saw her bare-faced.

It was like any other time they all had a free evening, except this time, when the sun started dipping below the horizon and Zuko went to his room, Sokka and Suki followed him in.

He removed his headpiece and undid his topknot methodically, feeling comfortable in the routine. He removed his robe and turned to see Suki waiting for him, taking the robe to hang in his armoire. Sokka took his shoes and placed them with the pile of others. They both watched as he removed his pants and then underwear. They stood there fully clothed and looked him over like a stud ready for breeding. It was weirdly erotic, but thankfully they started undressing as well, knowing when to move on before making Zuko uncomfortable.

Sokka slipped out of his clothing first and marched up to Zuko and kissed him just as passionately as he did the day before. He didn’t even think about Sokka joining on the actual baby-making part, but it felt so natural for him to be there. For Sokka to help Zuko with something this important, it made him melt in Sokka’s arms as the kiss progressed from passionate to domineering.

Zuko was already hot and panting by the time Suki interrupted them and pulled Zuko down into a kiss herself. She kissed just as hot and rough as Sokka, but with more intent. He could feel her manipulating his body and he loved the feeling of it. She nipped at his lips and stumbled them over to the large bed.

Suki had him sit on the edge of the bed and she climbed behind him. Sokka kneeled between his legs and Zuko was mesmerised by the sight. Suki pressed up against his back, her chin hooked over Zuko’s shoulder, and her hands roamed his body.

Suki and Zuko watched rapturously as Sokka grabbed Zuko’s knees and spread them further so he could get closer. Sokka let his hands skim up Zuko’s thighs as he tilted his head in invitation for a kiss. Zuko kissed Sokka desperately and Suki bit his shoulder, creating a sting in contrast to the softness of Sokka’s mouth.

Sokka shamelessly wrapped a calloused hand around Zuko’s hard cock. Zuko’s breath hitched into the kiss and he desperately held onto Sokka’s hair. Suki rearranged herself so her thighs lay parallel outside of Zuko’s. She grabbed his wrists gently and moved them to her knees, whispering softly by his cheek, “don’t move your hands.”

Zuko nodded, leaning back into Suki’s front. Sokka and Suki made eye contact over his shoulder and seemingly had a silent agreement.

Sokka grabbed his pants from the floor and fished into the pocket to find a small jar of oil. Zuko was sweltering just at the implication.

“Is this okay?” Sokka asked, tilting Zuko’s head slightly by the chin so he couldn’t refuse eye contact.

Zuko could feel the blush staining his cheeks and stuttered out a salacious ‘yes’.

Sokka brought Zuko’s hips to the edge of the bed and tilted them to his liking. He was slumped down while Sokka and Suki sat tall and it made him feel so powerless--it was a rush.

Suki took the jar from Sokka and opened it for him. Sokka dipped his fingers in and Suki poured some on her own palm before shutting the jar and setting it on the nightstand.

Zuko focused all his energy on keeping his hands on Suki’s knees rather than burying them in Sokka’s hair. It was nearly impossible to do considering the soft movements Sokka made as he brushed his oiled fingers against Zuko’s asshole. Suki only made fighting the impulse worse as she wrapped her oil slicked palm around Zuko’s cock.

When the first finger breached him he tilted his head back onto Suki’s shoulder, absolutely overcome with pleasure, his chest full of unidentifiable emotions that leaned heavily to both lust and love for the two surrounding him.

“Zuko,” Suki muttered, giving his cock a twisting stroke that made him shudder at the shocks of pleasure, “look at him taking care of you so well.”

Zuko was confused for a moment before he was able to open his eyes and look down to see Sokka with one hand fingering Zuko and the other on his own hard cock. The beautiful man before him didn’t even seem to notice Suki speaking, eyes focused on his finger working in and out of Zuko’s hole.

“He does that with me too,” Suki tells him like she knows everything he’s thinking, “he could be on his knees for hours just using his fingers and mouth on you. He does that with me, just stares at me and makes me come over and over,” Zuko whined and bucked his hips at the strong visual.

Suki shushed him and ran one hand down his side comfortingly while the other stopped stroking his cock and just held him in her hand gently.

“He doesn’t even need to come, he’s happy as is,” Suki continued, “although it’s so much better when he’s desperate for it. When I finally let him inside me after he’s made me come all night. He gets so excited for it,” Suki paused and licked and nibbled at his shoulder, squeezing Zuko’s cock suddenly and making him writhe in her arms.

Sokka worked another finger into him and started curling his fingertips slightly.

Suki moved her hand from his side to his jaw to tilt his head enough to kiss him. He brought a hand up to hold her head in place as they kissed, but Suki pulled back and brought his hand back to her knees with a discouraging look.

She held his eye contact as she told him, “I want you inside of me so bad.”

He felt his senses slipping into a haze of desire. Suki kissed his cheek lovingly and adjusted her grip on his cock so she was holding the base firmly. Zuko just responded by rolling his hips into her grip and back onto Sokka’s fingers and let his head fall back to rest once again on Suki’s shoulder.

“Go ahead Sokka,” Suki told the other man in a domineering tone.

Sokka worked a third finger into him and tilted his hand so he hit a spot inside of Zuko that made him buck his hips away from the intense sensation. Sokka just brought the hand that was around his cock to Zuko’s hip to hold him steady as he absolutely fucked Zuko with his fingers, brushing against that spot again and again to make Zuko fight Sokka’s hold on his hips. He felt so close to coming, but could feel Suki’s firm grip on his cock holding him back.

Zuko was hot and sweaty and writhing between the two sensations making his mind run wild.

Suki said something to Sokka and soon he was being maneuvered onto the center of the bed on all fours. Suki settled herself on her back, her fair framed her face like an angel against the many pillows on Zuko’s large bed. She moved Zuko until he was hunched over her with her knees by his hips. She grabbed Zuko’s hips and lowered him until his cock grazed her wet cunt. He bucked his hips without thought and buried his face in her neck at the feeling.

“Sokka,” Suki spoke over him, “help Zuko.”

Sokka groaned behind him and reached around to grab his cock, shifting until he could fit the head of Zuko’s cock into the very edge of Suki’s entrance. Sokka used his other hand to grip Zuko’s hip and slowly lowered him until Zuko was fully seated within Suki. Sokka held both of Zuko’s hips with his hands and kept Zuko from actually fucking Suki, which was a godsend because he was so close to coming.

Zuko tried to calm down through breathing, not wanting this to be over already, but it’s been so long since Zuko had been inside the tight wet heat of a vagina and it was so tempting to just rut wildly until he came.

He forced his muscles to loosen and took deep breaths. He nodded into Suki’s skin once he was no longer on the precipice of orgasm.

Instead of letting go of Zuko and allowing him to move, Sokka kept one hand on his hip and used the other to guide his cock into Zuko. The steady pressure forced Zuko back to the edge.

It was overwhelming, having Suki underneath him whispering dirty things in his ear while Sokka was behind him touching every inch of Zuko’s skin that he could reach.

“I want to fuck you too at some point,” her hot breath tickled his ear and he groaned, wrapping his fingers into the soft bedding, “I bought something interesting the other day. I just strap right into it and I could fuck you like Sokka is fucking you right now.”

Zuko groaned at the thought while Suki played with his hair and stroked his head lovingly.

Sokka pulled out and pushed in slowly, both Zuko and Suki moaning at the sensation. Zuko was hot and tingling all over. He was nearly overstimulated with the heavy pressure from Sokka and the wet heat from Suki. All he could do was hold on as Sokka basically fucked them both. Sokka’s rocking movements made Zuko’s breath hitch in pleasure and Suki’s commentary gave him a wonderful sensation in his lower stomach.

“I want to just hold your hands down and ride you all night,” Suki slid her hands from Zuko’s hair to his wrists, holding them tight. He whimpered and couldn’t help but buck his hips forward into her.

“Sokka, hold Zuko still,” Suki commanded.

Sokka fucked forward again, grabbing Zuko’s hips to keep him still and then grinding forward. Zuko tried to breathe through the zinging sensations the pair were giving him.

“I’ve done it before, you know,” Suki continued, now rocking her hips slightly, making it that much harder for Zuko to keep still, “I’ve tied Sokka’s hands to the headboard and used his cock all night, he didn’t even come that night, just let me use him until I was satisfied.”

Zuko strained in their hold, wanting so desperately to move but holding still against the waves of pleasure. He was so close. His hips tried to work between Sokka’s hands, but the other man’s broad hands had a strong grasp on Zuko’s body.

“Please,” Zuko begged breathlessly, his lips moving against Suki’s throat. Suki kissed his cheek gently and released his wrists. He immediately reached for Suki’s waist and pulled her flush against his pelvis. Sokka broke the steady rhythm with a rough thrust and Zuko couldn’t help the overpowering sensation of his orgasm wracking through every fiber in his body. He hunched forward into Suki’s wetness and clenched around Sokka and it felt so sharply intense.

It quickly softened into a pleasant hum beneath his skin and he fell limp over Suki’s body. Sokka gently pulled out and Suki pet his back and whispered soothing praise as his limbs jolted here and there from the aftershocks.

The both of them just wrecked Zuko without even batting an eye.

“That was amazing,” Sokka said, awe clear in his voice.

Zuko lay boneless on Suki and cleared his throat to rasp out, “did you two finish?” He felt like a naive teenager, how thoughtless was he of his own partners’ needs?

Suki and Sokka seemed to have a wordless conversation over his head, their eyes and chins moving sharply to convey something Zuko wasn’t privy to.

Suki wrapped her hands around Zuko’s face, cradling it gently, and lifted his head up to see her eyes, “can you move?”

Zuko nodded and willed strength back into his exhausted body.

“Okay, scooch down then,” Suki scooted up the bed to more of a reclined position. She directed Zuko to move down the bed onto his elbows until he faced her cunt. She kicked his hip, indicating he bring his ass back up so Sokka can reach.

“Is this okay,” Suki asked them both.

He nodded and heard Sokka whisper a strained ‘yes’ over his shoulder. Sokka pushed back in gently, careful to avoid any sensitive areas or push too hard. Zuko inhaled sharply at the pressure, everything felt like so much more now.

Sokka rocked gently in and out of him and it felt amazing in a dull way; like it satisfied something deep in his bones. Once he got his bearings in this new position he licked curiously at Suki’s folds. He used his tongue to test out the varying sensitivities of her vulva. She gripped his hair and made his scalp sting when he put pressure on a spot just above her clit. He adjusted his arm and easily slipped two fingers into her, both their slick easing the way.

Sokka picked up the pace and the gentle rocking turned into a steady and firm beat. Sharp shocks of pleasure formed in his groin, but his cock stayed limp.

Suki tugged on his hair and he focused back on fucking his finger into her, curling them up and dragging them against her walls. He continued flicking his tongue around her clit, moving down to lick at where his fingers entered her then moving back up to focus on her clit. Her hands slipped from his hair and instead held onto the headboard behind her.

Zuko flittered back and forth, varying with licking and sucking and an occasional nibble before she gasped and came, her walls pulsating around his fingers and her vagina becoming just slightly more wet.

Sokka groaned at the sight and leaned forward over Zuko, turning his head to kiss him. Their tongues met and Sokka whined at the taste of Suki, his hips bucking into Zuko in a sudden rush of arousal. Zuko writhed at the sudden twist of too much, the pleasurable zings on the precipice of pain. Zuko couldn’t catch his breath as he kissed Sokka.

Suki seemed to have caught her breath; she grasped the back of both men’s heads by the hair and forced them apart, “we’re not done here just yet,” she gave Sokka a gentle peck and released him, but she kept a firm grip on Zuko’s hair and guided him back to her sopping pussy.

“You’re doing so good for us Zuko,” she said softly and pet the side of his face. He was overwhelmed with emotions at that, he went back to eating out Suki to avoid that swirling mess of unfamiliar emotions.

Zuko easily dropped into a haze of push and pull between Sokka and Suki. His body worked on autopilot to fuck Suki with his finger and mouth and to roll his hips with Sokka’s thrusts. He distantly felt the sensation of Suki coming again, more subdued in her reaction but electric nonetheless.

Once she calmed down from the orgasm Suki sunk down into the pillows and hugged Zuko close to her body, his face pressed gently to her shoulder.

Sokka’s thrusts broke down to erotic stuttering thrusts as he came inside Zuko, holding Zuko close to his chest as he seated himself deeply. Sokka stayed seated within Zuko for a few moments, letting the aftershocks run through him, and then pulled out gently.

Zuko was rearranged by the other two so he was between them on his back. Suki leaned over him, forcing him to focus back on reality.

“Drink some water, then you can sleep,” she helped him lean up and held the cup to his lips so he could easily let the water run into his dry mouth. Once he finished she gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips and helped him settle back onto the pillows. She snuggled into his side with her head on his chest and he brought his arm around to hold her close to his body.

Sokka stroked his cheek gently and said, “thank you.”

Zuko couldn’t make his throat work to reply to that ridiculous comment, but it wouldn’t have mattered because Sokka leaned in and gently kissed Zuko with a passion that Zuko wanted to call loving, but didn’t dare to. Sokka broke the kiss and settled down beside Zuko, throwing his leg and arm over both Zuko and Suki’s so he could touch them both.

The next few days weren’t as awkward as Zuko feared, but there was a definite tension in the air whenever the three of them were in a room together. Nothing sexual happened between them after that first time, but Zuko had a feeling they would invite him into their bed again.

They flirted with him sometimes, mostly just to rile him up, but sometimes he could see something more behind their flirtatious mask, something he desperately wanted to agree to.

They both came to his private study about three weeks after they slept together. His mind and heart bounced between ecstasy and horror. He knew what they would say, Suki is pregnant and there is no need to ever recreate that night.

But to his surprise Suki slyly told him, “we were unsuccessful this time.”

Zuko was in shock as he stupidly asked, “how do you know?”

The sly look turned to pity as Suki replied, “I started bleeding, I think I know what that means.”

Sokka looked mischievous as he boldly claimed, “we should do that more than once this go around, just to increase the probability.”

“Yes, that is smart,” Zuko stumbled over his words, his face hot.

He felt like a sheep walking right into a wolves den as Sokka and Suki looked him over hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any tags I missed, thanks.


End file.
